


Sa Dulo ng Hangganan

by wonderingwanderess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Actor Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Actor Kim Jongin | Kai, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Showbusiness, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Development, Cliche, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Degrading Words, Multi, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teleserye Plots
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: "Kung gano'n bakit hindi mo aminin sa akin na mahal mo ako? Aasa lang ba ako nang aasa sa 'yo, Andrew?""Ven, ako 'yung umaasa rito. Una pa lang alam mo na ang kwento. Alam mong mahal na kita pero bakit? Bakit mo ako pinaglalaruan ng ganito?! Bakit mo iniiba ang kuwento?""And cut! Good job Kyungsoo and Jongin. 15 minute break."o kung saan nagbabago ang mga tagpo sa likod at harap ng kamera. palabas lang ang lahat dahil hindi naman talaga sila magsinta pero gusto ng mundong maging sila.Team Reel nga lang ba talaga o may pag-asang maging Real nga ba ang tambalan nila Kyungsoo at Jongin?Catch Sa Dulo ng Hangganan on primetime bida.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 30
Kudos: 50





	1. Scene 1: Late Dinner || anghel at demonyo

**Author's Note:**

> and alas, nandito na naman tayo sa tagpong ito kung saan may panibago na naman akong chaptered fic na niluto. matagal na 'tong naglalaro sa isip ko. ang plot nito ay mula sa love team na kanta ng itchyworms na mas pinalalim at linagyan ng plot. hohoho. title ay mula sa kanta ng IV of Spades na Dulo ng Hangganan. :")
> 
> ginamit ko ang ilang artistang pilipino sa showbiz industry kaya sana ay huwag kayong mailang kung babanggit ako ng mga lokal na artista hahahaha. medyo bago ito sa panlasa ko kung paano ko lalaruin ang kuwento. kaya sa mga nagbabasa ng mayor fic ko pasensya na kayo, nalihis na naman ang isip ni mama at napunta sa iba niyang anak. HAHAHAHA.
> 
> magsisilang na naman ako ng bagong sanggol, medyo emosyonal dahil hindi ko alam na capable pa ako magluwal ng panibagong akda kapag naaalala kong isang taon akong humintong mag-kaisoo at magsulat <3 sana ay hindi kayo magsawa sa mga gawa ko huhuhu.
> 
> para kay milla, sa enabler ko, maraming salamat sa pagbe-brainstorm. mahal na mahal kita. at kay mei, sa pagbibigay ng inisyal na reaksyon sa fic ko. 
> 
> try natin, gamit tayong #TeamReeLove para sa update na 'to charkeme hahahaha #SDHLateDinner charoz. please enjoy reading this kagaya kung paano ko na-enjoy isulat ito nang sobra-sobra <3

#TeamReeLove o #TeamRealNa ?

* * *

~

Scene 1: Late Dinner || anghel at demonyo

  
  


"Sinabi ko sa 'yong huwag kang male-late ngayon and oh my goodness, hickeys ba 'yan? What the fuck Kyungsoo! Minji, paki-takpan 'yan nang maigi. Kyungsoo, we are meeting your potential long time ka-love team and you decided to fuck around ngayon?"

Patuloy lang sa pagkakalkal sa cellphone si Kyungsoo, pinupusuan ang mga cute ig posts na tungkol sa kanya. Nakataas ang paa niya sa ibabaw ng upuan habang bino-blow dry ng stylist niya ang buhok.

Parang musika sa tainga niya ang mga sermon ni Jongdae o mas kilalang _Chen_ sa industriya. Isa sa mga hinahangaang host at magaling na manager at handler ng mga tanyag na artista sa bansa.

Dati ay napipikon pa siya kapag kinagagalitan siya ng manager pero ngayon ay natutuwa pa siya. Ibig sabihin ay may pakialam pa rin sa kanya ang mga tao.

"Dae, I'm okay. Huwag kang mag-alala. Kagat lang ng lamok 'yan. Manay Linda, tubig po please." Binuntutan pa 'yon ni Kyungsoo nang isang nakakalokong tawa, "Dalawang baso na po, Manay. Para kay Dae na nerbyoso."

  
  


_Kyungsoo Alonzo Do._

  
  


_Nation's darling._

_Nation's acting sweetheart._

_Angel of the industry._

_Primetime Prince._

  
  


Ilan lang iyon sa mga bansag sa kanya ng industriyang kinabibilangan. Mula sa galing at versatility niya sa pag-arte hanggang sa _inosente_ niyang mukha na hindi kayang gumawa ng kahit anong _masama_.

  
  


Palaging pinagtatanggol si Kyungsoo ng mga _anghel_ niya. Ang kanyang mga fans at masaya siya sa atensyon at pagmamahal. Kaya lang ay kapag nasa ilalim ka ng kamera, sa harap ng spotlight ay matututo kang magkubli.

Matututong magtago at gumawa ng nga bagay na _patago._

  
  


Nagpasalamat si Kyungsoo sa assistant na kasa-kasama na niya mula pa noon. Kita niya ang pag-ikot ng mata ni Jongdae habang nagkatinginan sila sa malaking vanity mirror.

"Ikaw ang kabahan sa ginagawa mo, Kyungsoo. You can't fuck this up. Mahal kita, alam mo 'yan pero hindi ko kayang sikmurain na baka itong mga bagay na 'to ay masira dahil sa mga kalokohan mo."

Natakpan na ang mga marka sa leeg ni Kyungsoo at para mas protektado ay dinamitan siya ng kulay itim na turtleneck dahilan para lalong lumabas ang kaputian niya.

"You know discreet akong gumalaw, Dae. Malaki na ako, kaya ko ang sarili ko. Magtiwala ka sa akin, grateful ako sa project na 'to kaya hindi ko sisirain 'yon."

Sinuklay ni Kyungsoo ang buhok at pabirong tinampal ni Minji ang mga kamay niya. Napakagat-labi siya dahil wala sa sariling nagulo niya ang ayos nito.

"Tiwala ako sa galing mo pero alam mong hindi ako nagtitiwala sa pagiging _adventurous_ mo, Kyungsoo. Alam kong malaki ka na pero kailangan mo pa ring bantayan. Gusto ka ng mga tao at sana ay huwag mong sayangin 'yon."

Kay Jongdae lang naniniwala si Kyungsoo. Dito lang siya nakikinig kaya alam niyang kahit masakit itong magsalita ay dahil lang mahal siya ng kaibigan.

Bumuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo, nag-project sa harap ng salamin at lumabas doon ang mala-anghel niyang mukha. Ang hindi makabasag-pinggan niyang ngiti at ang inosenteng guhit ng mga matang bumihag sa buong Pilipinas.

"Huwag ka nang ma-stress, Dae. It's just that, masiyado lang ako nag-enjoy kagabi. Alam mo na, welcome party ni Baekhyun."

Tumaas ang kilay ni Jongdae, "Nakikipag-kaibigan ka pa rin sa mga kaibigan niyan? Alam mong ayaw ko sa kanya, di ba? I don't trust him and his boys. Nahahawa ka dahil sa kanila."

Sinipat ni Kyungsoo ang sarili at inayos ang dadalhin na gamit. First meeting pa lang nila iyon. Idi-discuss ng _Dreamscape_ kung ano raw ang magiging takbo ng teleserye nila na papalit sa timeslot ng palabas ng KathNiel na matatapos na in three to four months.

"Come on, Soo. Hindi tayo puwedeng ma-late. Matagal kong linigawan ang management ni _Kai Kim._ Kailangan nating magkaroon ng magandang impression."

Umangat lang ang kilay niya at sumakay sa van na pagmamay-ari ni Kyungsoo. Kasunod niya ang ilan sa security team niya at pati na ang representative ng management niya.

Malaki ang pasasalamat ni Kyungsoo na na-discover siya ni _Mr. M_ sa kalye ng Maynila, isang simpleng tindero lang sa palengke at ngayon ay sikat nang artista. Sino nga ba ang mag-aakala.

Kaya kahit ganito siya ay hindi niya binibigo ang mga taong dinamitan at tinulungan siyang umahon sa lusak nilang buhay noon.

Tahimik lang ang byahe, manaka-nakang sumasagot si Kyungsoo kapag kinakausap siya at napagpasiyahan niyang mag-tweet ng maliit na spoiler sa lahat.

_Kyungsoo @dokyungsoo • 1m_

_sweet peaches! new project soon! ;) have a nice day ahead! ^^_

  
  


Tumawa na lang si Jongdae na paniguradong nabasa ang bago niyang tweet. "You're spoiling your fans too much. Mamaya tingnan mo, mapapagalitan tayo ng management. Secret lang 'yon, Soo. Ikaw talaga, tinatanggal mo ang element of surprise."

"Hindi nila ako matitiis. Kilala mo ako, mahal na mahal ako ni Mr. M at Mommy Margot."

Ngumisi ang manager sa kanya, "Kaya inggit na inggit sa 'yo si Aling Julia. For sure, aawayin ka na naman ng mga fans niyan kasi matagal na ring nililigawan ng team niya sina _Kai Kim_ pero sa atin lang pumayag."

"Sus, paano hindi papayag e pati manager yata ni Kai, linigawan mo na. Sino 'yon, si Kuya Xiumin?"

Natawa si Kyungsoo nang mamula ang pisngi ni Dae. _Bingo!_ May bagong panukso na siya rito.

"Hoy, Kyungsoo. I know you're cute pero hindi mo ako madadaan sa charms mong kikay ka. Ang i-charm mo ay yung management nila _Kai._ You need it, I'm telling you. Ayaw ni Kai Kim ng kalokohan kaya ikaw ha, behave later! No monkey business."

Eksakto namang huminto sila sa tapat ng malaking building ng kanilang TV Network at excited na kinalag ni Kyungsoo ang seatbelt.

"Careful, darling. Maaga pa tayo ng isang oras. Dahan-dahan, baka mahulas ang get up mo today. Sayang naman. And Kyungsoo, seryoso ako, no monkey business."

Kumindat siya, binati ang security team niya at kumaway sa mga press. "That I cannot promise you, Dae. Pero I'll try my best to behave."

Humarap na si Kyungsoo sa nakapaligid na kamera, kumislap ang lente, rinig ang hiyawan ng mga nakaabang na fans. 

_Ito._

  
  


_Ito ang bumubuhay sa kanya. Nalulunod sa paghanga at sa makamundong ligaya._

  
  


**Showbiz Headline : Kyungsoo Alonzo, may bagong proyekto!**

  
  
  
  


~

Nahuli ni Kyungsoo ang charm ng buong team ni Kai Kim. Sa taglay niyang kakaibang halina at inosenteng mukha ay talagang wala sa madla ang hindi mahuhulog sa kanya. May ganoon talagang artista, kahit hindi ka fan ay mapapahanga ka.

Kahit hindi mo mahal ay wala ka nang choice kundi mahalin sila. Iyon si Kyungsoo sa mundo ng takilya. Lahat ay minamahal siya at aaminin niya na gusto niya ang ganitong klase ng atensyon.

"Hi everyone, sorry masiyado kaming maaga ng alaga ko. Excited lang talaga si Kyungsoo, I hope you don't mind him tweeting a small spoiler para sa fans niya."

Hinila ni Jongdae ang upuan at tumabi sa kanya, bakante ang puwesto ni Kyungsoo sa gilid. Hindi pa dumadating si Kai Kim na sabi'y on the way sa venue. 

Galing pa ito sa isang modelling stint sa Europa kaya naman hindi ito kasing-aga ng inaasahan nila.

Napakamot si Kyungsoo sa batok at nahihiyang ngumiti. Namumula pa ang pisngi niya dahil na rin sa hindi inaasahang mainit na pagtanggap.

"Pasensya na kayo, kanina pa naman nakalapag ang eroplano ni Jongin. Baka nagpahinga lang sandali, I hope you don't mind. Tama nga si Chen, Kyungsoo. Napakabait mo and not to mention na para ka talagang anghel. I hope makasundo mo ang alaga ko. Mahiyain siya, ilan pa lang to sa nabibilang niyang acting stint so I wish na i-guide mo siya. He's a pretty decent actor naman pero it takes a while para mag-warm siya sa 'yo."

Tumango si Kyungsoo kay Xiumin. Mababakas ang pagka-proud sa mata nito. "Tama si Min, 'nak. Magaling pang sumayaw si Jongin kaya I think magkakasundo kayo, pareho kayong total performer."

Agad na umangat ang tingin ni Kyungsoo sa pamilyar na tinig at nawala ang hiya dahil tinakbo niya ang yakap ang tinuturing niyang nanay-nanayang sa showbiz.

"Mama Maricel! Oh my god! Tito Tirso, kasama namin kayo sa teleserye na 'to?!"

Lahat ng makakakita ay masisigurong may magandang relasyon si Kyungsoo sa mga nakakatrabaho niya. At talagang genuine kung mahalin niya ang mga co-actors na nagpapakita ng kabutihan sa kanya.

"Well what can I say, anak? As soon as malaman ko na kasama ka, um-oo na ako sa project. Paborito kita pero huwag mong sasabihin sa iba."

Tumawa si Kyungsoo sa kanyang Tito Tirso. Napakarami na nilang napagsamahan na teleserye at pelikula kasama ito. At sa panahong iyon ay lahat na yata ng role ay nagampanan na niya, mula sa mahirap na anak na naghihiganti, anak mayaman na kinulang sa aruga, rebeldeng anak, name it. Lahat ay kasama niya ang gumaganap na tatay sa mga palabas na ito na si Tirso.

Kaya naman sa lahat din na iyon ay napakaraming sampal na rin ang natanggap ni Kyungsoo. Kompara sa iba ay siya lang yata ang iilan sa mga pumapayag na magpasampal ng totoo sa harap ng kamera.

Marami pang dumating na kilalang artista at pinakilala ang iba bilang gaganap na kontrabida. Siyempre si Kyungsoo at Jongin ang pares na magiging bida.

Hindi lang iikot sa love story ang takbo ng teleserye, bagkus ay iikot din sa pagmamahalan ng pamilya at pagkilala sa sarili.

Ilang saglit pa ay kinabahan na si Kyungsoo lalo na nang bumukas ang pinto at may nalanghap siyang masarap na samyo sa kanyang tabi.

"Sa wakas, nandito ka na." Ayaw lingunin ni Kyungsoo ang pigurang tumabi sa kanya.

_Delikado._

"Sorry for being late sa unang araw ng script reading natin. Jongin Kim po, mas kilala bilang Kai Kim ng dancing at modelling industry. Bilang sagot sa paghihintay niyo, drinks on me later po."

_Charming._

  
  


Naupo na ito sa nag-iisang bakanteng upuan sa tabi ni Kyungsoo.

Kai Kim, matinik na mananayaw na matindi ang intesidad ng mga mata pagdating sa ganitong pagkakataon ngunit hindi niya mabakas iyon nang tingnan niya ang matulis na panga ng lalaki. At ang paningin nito ay may halong lambot at lambing.

May magandang ngiti ito na hindi nawawala habang nakikinig sa sinasabi ng writer ng teleserye at sa batikang direktor na hahawak sa kanila na si _Miss Cathy Garcia-Molina._

_"Hi. Jongin Kim, nice to meet you."_

Doon na lumingon si Kyungsoo nang madinig ang isang bulong. Sumalubong sa kanya ang matamis na ngiti ni Jongin na bahagya pang nakakiling ang ulo.

Agad na namula si Kyungsoo, bagay na hindi niya mapigilang gawin lalo na kung may nakahaing guwapong nilalang sa harapan niya. 

Ganito ang tipo ni Kyungsoo. Guwapo, moreno, matipuno at malapad ang mga balikat. Malalaki ang bisig na tila masarap magpakulong at magpayakap.

  
  


Lumunok siya sa mga naiisip. Hindi maaaring unang araw pa lang ng trabaho ay gagawa na siya ng kalokohan. Tiyak ay makagagalitan siya ng manager niya.

"Kyungsoo Do. A-Ako raw ang makaka-love team mo ngayon. I hope we can work well together."

Pero ang munti nilang mundo ay nagulo nang may tikhim na nagpatigil sa pag-uusap nila.

"Uhm, lovebirds? Alam kong nagkakagaanan na kayo ng loob pero unahin muna natin ang kuwento ng teleserye niyo. Don't get me wrong, gusto kong maging komportable kayo pero mas magandang malaman natin ang takbo ng istorya, okay? Lend me your ears first."

Tumango silang dalawa at mukhang lihim silang pinagtatawanan ng mga co-actors nila.

Basically ang kuwento ng panibagong teleserye ay tungkol sa dalawang magkaibigan na nanggaling sa magkalabang pamilya. Tipikal na mayaman at mahirap habang unti-unting nahuhulog ang karakter ni Kyungsoo na si _Vincent Ocampo_ ay magiging masama ang tingin niya sa karakter na gagampanan ni Jongin na si _Andrew San Agustin._

May pagka-cliché ang kuwento ngunit bibigyan ng panibagong panlasa ang manonood sa magiging takbo at character development ng teleseryeng may 50 episodes at sa bawat isang episode ay mahahati sa tatlumpong minuto kada gabi sa primetime bida. 

Hinihinalang may kulang kalahating taon ang prod team para matapos ang proyekto. Bago ito dahil humigit kumulang apat hanggang limang buwan lang ang itatagal ng pag-eere ng bagong teleserye dahil ayaw nilang maging dragging ang kuwento.

At dahil marketed love team sina Jongin at Kyungsoo, gusto ng parehong management nila na magkaroon pa sila ng mas maraming proyekto at makahakot ng mas maraming fans at _shippers_. Bukod sa nakalinyang teleserye ay pina-plantsa na rin ng magkabilang kampo ang movie project nila sa darating na araw ng mga puso sa susunod pa naman na taon.

"Ibig bang sabihin ay nagkakasabay ang filming ng teleserye at pelikula namin ni Jongin?" Curious na tanong ni Kyungsoo sa direktor at handler nila.

"Yes, nagkausap na ang parehong kampo. Nakuha namin ang approval ni Ma'am Margot sa side mo Kyungsoo at ni Madam Bella sa side ni Jongin. Magandang project ito since kagagaling mo lang sa isang long hiatus at big break naman ito ni Jongin sa pag-arte."

Nagkatinginan sila ni Jongin, mukhang pareho silang nag-iisip tungkol sa proyekto. "Direk, sorry. Hindi naman po kaya ma-burnout kami ni Kyungsoo sa sunud-sunod na projects?"

Umiling ang direktor sa kanila, "Hindi naman namin pagsasabay-sabayin. Kapag malapit nang matapos ang teleserye, saka natin sisimulan ang movie niyo na most likely isho-shoot pa sa Australia at ibang parte ng Asia. Gustong mag-invest ng management sa inyo dahil, hindi pa man kayo umaarte we can see na puno na kayo agad ng chemistry."

Magaan naman ang atmospera sa paligid kaya lang ay naiilang si Kyungsoo. He was trained sa pagiging confident pero tila yata tumitiklop siya habang nararamdaman ang init ng titig ni Jongin Kim sa kanya.

Ilang oras din ang itinagal ng script reading. Naging bukas lahat ng artista sa mga opinyon at suhestiyon na pinakikinggan ng buong team. Halos naka-trabaho na ni Kyungsoo lahat ng cast ng teleserye kaya hindi siya naiilang.

Nakakatuwa na lumalago na ang film industry sa bansa. Bukas na sa mga pagbabago katulad na lang ng dumadaming bilang ng _LGBTQIA+_ na pairing at love teams. Na hindi lang para sa babae at lalaki ang isa't isa. Unti-unti na ring tinatangkilik ang ganito lalo na kung hindi pilit ang pagpa-pares sa dalawang tao.

"Oh and before I forget, hindi ko nabanggit si Krystal. Alam kong kaibigan mo siya in real life, Soo. Pero siya ang gaganap bilang isa sa kontrabida sa love story niyo ni Jongin sa teleserye."

Tumawa ang katabi ni Kyungsoo, "Kaibigan ko rin po siya, Direk. Nagkasama kami sa isang magazine shoot once and she's nice po."

Pero kung may isang bagay na mali kay Kyungsoo, iyon ay ang seloso siya. Siya ang bida. Siya ang _star_ kaya ayaw niyang may kaagaw ngayon sa atensyon.

Pumalakpak ang direktor at mukhang natutuwa sa kanila, "Then that's good. Magandang-maganda ang casting natin. Premyado ang mga aktor kaya sigurado akong madadala kayo sa pagfi-film natin ng bago niyong teleserye."

Ilang usapan pa ang naganap ngunit sa pagitan na ito ng mga management nila. Tahimik silang naupo ni Jongin sa couch, tila parehong kinakabahan ngunit alam niyang sa umpisa lang ito.

Kilala ni Kyungsoo ang sarili. Hindi siya lumago sa industriya para matakot lang sa panibagong conquest niya.

"Kinakabahan ka?" Mahinang tanong ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin. Sinalubong niya ang tingin nito at saka hinawakan ang naglalamig na mga kamay ng lalaki.

Mukhang napaso si Jongin at inilayo ang hawak sa kanya. Doon na talaga tumaas ang kilay ni Kyungsoo. Ngayon lang may tatanggi sa kanya.

_Ngayon lang._

  
  


"M-Medyo? Nahihiya pa ako, sorry. H-Hindi ako sanay sa atensyon."

Kumagat labi si Kyungsoo, lihim na napangisi dahil mas gusto niya ng ganito. Mas madaling makuha.

"Tutulungan kita, Jongin. Lalo na sa pag-arte o kung ano pang bagay na gusto mo."

Naglandas ang mga daliri niya sa matipuno nitong mga braso ngunit umiwas muli ang lalaki. May tipid na ngiti si Jongin at eksaktong pagtayo nito ay doon na rin natapos ang usapan ng team nila.

"Dinner tonight, Jongin?" Narinig niyang tanong ni Direk.

"Yes, Direk. Convoy na lang po tayo."

  
  
  


~

  
  


"And I told you, mag-behave ka. Nakikita ko ang ginagawa mo kay Jongin. You're seducing the poor guy, Kyungsoo. Ikaw ang kunwaring inosente pero ang totoo e si Jongin 'yon. Kikay ka talagang bata ka, ano I guess hindi nag-work ang maharot mong charms sa kanya."

Umingit si Kyungsoo at sumimangot habang naka-convoy sa sasakyan nila Jongin. Parang ayaw na niya sanang sumama ngunit nakakahiya naman sa buong cast kung magiging KJ siya.

"Huwag mo nang ipaalala, Dae. Nakakainis talaga. I have to make an impression, you know? Kailangan kong mapakita kung _sino_ at _ano_ ako sa likod ng kamera."

Umiling si Jongdae, kanina pa tinatawanan ang pagmamaktol ni Kyungsoo. "Alam mo, pupusta ako wala siyang balak gawin sa 'yo. Oh my god Kyungsoo, open secret nang _maharot_ ka pero mabait ka raw kaya walang mapatunayan sa mga assumptions sa 'yo."

Kumindat si Kyungsoo, bumalik ang mata sa telepono at agresibong nag-search tungkol kay Jongin "Kai" Kim.

"Syempre, Dae. Malinis kang mag-trabaho."

"Gaga ka talagang, bading ka! Kung di lang kita mahal, pinabayaan na kita."

  
  


Doon lumambing ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo. "I know you love me too much para hayaan lang mag-isa. I love you too, Dae. Pero huwag kang ma-in love sa akin. Di tayo talo."

  
  


"Buwisit ka talaga!"

  
  
  


~

Nagpunta sila sa isang high-end bar na pag-aari ng isa kaibigan ni Jongin na si Sehun Oh. Isang dance instructor ng mga kilalang artista at performer.

At habang abala ang lahat ay na-corner niya si Jongin sa isang gilid, tahimik na kumakain at umiinom ng tubig?!

Lumagok si Kyungsoo sa shot glass bago nag-order ng pagkain. 

"Kailangan mo ng lagpas sa ilang daliring shot bago mo mapa-oo si Jongin. Mali ka ng taong pinili." 'Yon ang sinabi ni Sehun nang makitang nilulusaw niya ng titig si Jongin.

"Kagaya kung paano kita _napa-oo?"_ Pangising tanong ni Kyungsoo, akmang kukuhanin ni Sehun ang kamay niya sa bar counter ngunit lumayo siya at kumindat.

"You know kahit wala kang i-offer, I'd always say yes to you, Soo."

Tumango siya at kunwa'y nag-isip, "Alam mo ang gusto ko, Sehun. Alam mo ang rules ko. You played by my rules kaya tapos na ako, di ba?"

Humalakhak si Sehun at pumalatak. Binigyan siya ng isang shot ng alak at diretsong nilagok ni Kyungsoo iyon. 

_Sino bang mag-aakala?_

"Alam ko, Kyungsoo. If you need me anytime, alam mo kung saan ako hahanapin. Sa ngayon, puntahan mo na si lover boy. Pusta ko, hinding-hindi 'yan o-oo sa iyo."

Humalik si Kyungsoo sa pisngi ni Sehun at dinala ang tray ng chips at alak. "I can always try, Se."

  
  


//

  
  


Inayos ni Kyungsoo ang composure, pinalambing ang ngiti at mata niya.

"Hi, puwedeng maki-share?"

Tumango si Jongin sa kanya at inimis ang tray sa lamesa. 

"Umiinom ka?"

"Minsan lang, lalo na kapag libre."

Mataman lang tumitig si Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Nakakiling ang ulo at bumuga ng hangin. "Nakita ko kung anong ginawa niyo ni Sehun. Kayo ba ng kaibigan ko?"

Inosente niyang kinurap ang mga mata, "Bakit, Jongin? Nagseselos ka ba?"

Doon na hinubad ni Kyungsoo ang sapatos at itinira ang itim na medyas na nakasapi sa paa niya. Dahan-dahang ikinuskos ang mga paa sa binti ni Jongin. Lumagok siya ng alak at paunti-unting inaakyat ang paghimas sa balat sa ilalim ng lamesa.

"I can give you a good time." Umusog pa siya papalapit at kiniskis ang sakong sa may tuhod ni Jongin. Nakita niya ang paglalim ng tingin nito at pagdilim ng magandang mata ng lalaki.

"Kahit ano, Jongin Kim," Mainit ang buga ng paghinga ni Kyungsoo sa tainga ni Jongin, mababakas pa rin ang masarap at lalaking-lalaking amoy nito, "Ibibigay ko kahit ano. Basta marunong kang lumaro sa mga gusto ko."

  
  


Ngunit ang pantasya ni Kyungsoo ay naputol dahil umusog papalayo si Jongin. Napaingit dahil tinapakan nito ang mga paa niya. Tiim-bagang ito habang nakatingin sa kanya.

"I want my partners to be prim and proper. Ayaw kong husgahan ka, kaya kanina akala ko talaga mabait ka. Sinabi ni Kuya Min na kailangan kong mag-ingat sa 'yo dahil _heartbreaker_ ka. Notorious na mang-aakit. Anong makukuha mo roon, Kyungsoo?"

Lumunok siya, wala pang tumatanggi kay Kyungsoo Alonzo Do. 

  
  


Ngunit ngayon lang siya nasampal ng katotohanan na hindi palaging gagana ang charms ng kagaya ni Kyungsoo para sa iisang tao.

"Tinatanggihan mo ako? Totoo ba"

Tumango si Jongin at tumawa, kinuha ang shot glass sa tab ni Kyungsoo. "Oo. Gano'n ba kasakit sa _mala-anghel_ mong ego, _nation's darling?_ Na tanggihan ka ng kagaya ko?"

Sumipsip ito sa lemon habang nakatingin pa rin sa kanya, "Kahit playboy ang image ko sa industriya, seryoso ako sa mga tao. I don't do one night stands, Kyungsoo. At kung gusto mong magtagal tayong magka-trabaho at ma-push ang magandang love team, huwag mo na ako ulit _lalandiin_ at _haharutin_. Allergic ako sa mga taong gano'n."

Nanginginig ang hanging nakaipit sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo. Matalim ang mga mata ni Jongin, may kakaibang kislap at gusto niyang malunod kahit ayaw niyang mangyari ang bagay na 'yon.

  
  


Humalik si Jongin sa pisngi niya at umikot ang paru-paro sa sikmura ni Kyungsoo. "Kung iniisip mong tukso kang anghel, demonyo naman ako Kyungsoo. Ilalagay ko ang lahat sa kinalalagyan nila kahit masaktan ka pa. Alam kong papanig ang lahat sa _totoo._ Kaya kung ayaw mo mabuko, tahimik kang _maglalaro_. Pero hindi sa ilalim ng bubong ko, Soo. Huwag ako."

  
  


Tinapik pa ni Jongin ang bumbunan niya at ngumiti na para bang walang nangyaring mali. "See you around, Kyungsoo. Inom ka lang ng kahit anong gusto mo. Taya ako. Mauna na ako sa iyo. Enjoy ka."

At mapait na gumuhit ang ngisi sa labi ni Kyungsoo. Lumingon siya sa bar counter at nakita ang mukha ni Sehun. 

  
  


_Kyungsoo - 0_

_Jongin - 1_

  
  


~

  
  


"Ang kapal talaga ng mukha niya, Dae. Putangina talaga. B-Bakit niya alam 'yon?! Oh my god Dae, sinabihan niya akong malandi ako? Siya pa lang ang unang nagsabi sa akin!" Sinisinok na sabi ni Kyungsoo habang inaakay siya paakyat ni Jongdae sa condo unit niya.

"Malandi ka naman talaga, bakla ka. Sabi ko sa 'yo mag-behave ka, 'di ba? O anong napala mo? Masakit ba?"

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo nang mailapag siya sa kama. May pamilyar na kurot sa puso sa mga salitang minsan nang dumurog sa kanya.

"Immune na ako, Dae. Pero paminsan-minsan masarap din pala mapalaklak ng katotohanan, ano? At sa dami ng tao, si Jongin Kim pa. Tangina talaga, huwag mo 'tong ipaalala sa akin bukas."

Narinig niya ang palatak ni Jongdae, "O nakita mo na hinahanap mo? Hindi lahat ng tao kagaya ni _kupal_. Minsan magandang makahanap ka ng katapat mo. Na-set ko na alarm ng phone mo para bukas. May gym ka ng 10 AM, may promo shoot kayo ni Jongin after lunch. Try not to look heartbroken bukas. Dadaanan kita rito. Bye."

Wala sa sariling umingit si Kyungsoo, lumalangoy na ang utak sa alak. Nababaliw na yata siya.

  
  


Pero lasing lang si Kyungsoo ngayon, bukas pagkagising ay limot na niya ang lahat. Handa na ulit isuot ang maskara sa harap ng madla.

Handa na muli sa kislap ng lente ng kamera.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Dahil tama si Jongin, hindi anghel si Kyungsoo Do kagaya ng inaasahan ng iba. Sapagkat isa siyang demonyong nagkukunwari sa sarili niya._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Scene 2, Take 1: sa ilalim ng puting ilaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sa ilalim ng puting ilaw, sa mga nakabubulag na kislap ng lente ng kamera ay pareho silang may natuklasan sa isa't isa. parehong may itinatago sa likod ng emosyon sa kanilang mga mata.  
> may mga lihim na iniingatan at tinatago.
> 
> subalit parehong sabik at masasabing bihasa si jongin at kyungsoo sa mundo ng pakikipaglaro.  
> patigasan at pataasan silang dalawa. dahil first to fall, matatalo. 
> 
> Chalk Magazine limited Kaisoo edition, grab yours now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #TeamReeLove o #TeamRealNa
> 
> Magandang umaga? Yes umaga dahil madaling araw. Pinangako ko ang Mayor Jongin pero dito ako nauwi sa lab team fic. Surprise, surprise sa paboritong anak na ni Mama. Yaan niyo babawi ako sa ating adulting Series. Sa ngayon ay tunghayan natin ang unti-unting pagkakakilanlan ng mga bida natin. 
> 
> Anong team ba tayo riyan!! Gamitin ang hashtag. Char. Nako, mahal na mahal ko ang fic na 'to. Sana ay subaybayan niyo <3 at sana magustuhan ang update na ito!! kasi sobrang gaan at saya isulat nito! lablab!!!

_ sa ilalim ng puting ilaw, _

_ sa dilaw na buwan. _

* * *

Masakit ang ulo ni Kyungsoo pagkagising at hiyang-hiya sa outburst niya kay Jongdae kagabi. Mas maaga siyang nakabangon kaya agad niyang in-off ang alarm.

Nag-check muna siya ng twitter at Instagram niya habang patuloy pa rin sa paghiga. Natutuwa pa rin kung gaano kasaya ang tao sa pagbabalik telebisyon niya.

At dahil pasaway si Kyungsoo ay nag-stalk siya sa account ni Jongin. Alam niyang bawal dahil dapat ay kinalimutan na niya ang mga nangyari noong nagdaang gabi.

_ KAI KIM @jonginiekim • 6h _

__

_ You just want attention, you don't want my heart. _

__

Ngumisi na lang si Kyungsoo, ayaw niyang maging kampante ngunit sila-sila lang naman ang magkakasama kagabi kaya sigurado siyang para  _ sa kanya _ ang tweet na iyon.

_ Kyungsoo @dokyungsoo • 1m _

__

_ To more fun nights with you ;) good morning, sweet peaches! ^^ _

__

__

At maya-maya pa, base sa pag-ikot ng lock ng pinto ay dumating na si Jongdae.

"Nakahiga ka pa rin? Bumangon ka na! Hep, huwag kang lalapit! Amoy alak ka! Maligo ka na, Kyungsoo. May training ka pa sa fitness coach mo."

Umungol siya at ibinaon ang mukha sa unan. "Bakit kasi kailangan pang mag-gym? Can't we just go straight sa shoot? I wanna see my  _ baby _ ."

Doon humalakhak si Jongdae at hinila siya patayo. "Baby?! Si Jongin Kim? Kailan mo pa naging baby ang malaking taong 'yon? O mag-kape ka muna, nang magising ka sa katotohanan."

Umirap siya at naupo sa may hapag-kainan saka lumagok ng kape at kumagat sa prutas na nakahain sa harapan niya. Si Jongdae na ang parang tumayong magulang niya. Kaya naman minsan ay alam niyang nagseselos ang ibang co-stars niya dahil kakaiba ang trato at pagmamahal ng manager niya sa kanya.

"Aaminin kong masakit ang sinabi niya sa akin but aren't you curious sa mga puwedeng mangyari? Hindi ka ba excited kung paano ko mapapalambot ang kagaya  _ niya?" _

Balik na si Kyungsoo sa dating gawi, kumiskislap ang mga mata sa kapilyuhan at bumuntong-hininga pa na animo'y nangangarap ng gising.

"Ang tigas talaga ng ulo mo. Sinabihan na kita, ganyan ka rin dati. Anong napala mo? Sakit sa damdamin. Tapos uulit ka na naman? Hindi ako nagkulang sa pagsasabi sa 'yo, Kyungsoo. 'Pag tumakbo ka sa aking umiiyak, ewan ko na lang."

Tumawa siya at nilunok ang huling patak ng mapait na kape.  _ Hindi na niya ulit hahayaang masaktan ang sarili. _

__

"Ako ba talaga ang masasaktan, Dae? Tingin mo uulitin ko 'yon? Hindi na." May diin sa pagsasalita niya. "Hinding-hindi na. Kaya nga ako makikipag-laro. You know I always loved to play the game. First to fall? Talo."

Ngumisi siya na parang hibang, nakakaadik ang masaktan. Kaya nga ngayon ay siya na ang nag-i-inflict ng sakit sa iba dahil gano'n naman ang gusto ng tao.

Mahilig silang makipaglaro. They always want to tame other people. Pinipilit patinuin ang mga lalaki at babaeng hopeless nang tumino. Iyong mga tao na walang pag-asa at napakaraming bagahe sa buhay.

"Ewan ko sa 'yo, Kyungsoo. Sana buhay pa ako kapag dumating ang panahon na titino ka at pipirmi sa isang tao."

_ Titino at pipirmi? _

__

_ Malabong-malabo. _

__

__

__

~

Pagkagayak ay dumiretso agad si Kyungsoo sa pilates class niya. At kahit hindi sabihin ay alam niyang paborito siya ni Teacher Irene.

"Hindi ko alam kung bakit kailangan mo pang mag-train. Toned na toned naman na 'yang assets mo. Okay, taas mo lang. Hold it. Okay very good."

Abot ang paghingal ni Kyungsoo. Tumatagaktak na ang pawis niya. "You know, Miss. Order ng team. Kailangan daw po alagaan ang figure."

Tumawa ang magandang dalaga sa kanya. Bukod kay Jongdae, isa si Irene sa pinagkakatiwalaan niya at malapit na kaibigan. Kahit pa napaliligiran siya ng mga bituin ay hindi niya masabing kaibigan niya ang ilan.

Mas malapit siya sa batikan at matatanda nang mga artista. Siguro ay dahil na rin sa katotohanang kailangan niya ng family figure sa industriya at sa katotohanan na mas madaling pakisamahan ang mas matatagal na sa industriya.

Mas tunay ang pinapakita ng mga itong concern sa kanya.

Nagpatuloy ang klase nila. Gustong-gusto ni Kyungsoo na nababanat ang katawan niya. At kung ang ilan niyang kasabayan ay nagpapalaki ng katawan, mas gusto niyang ma-kurba ang sa kanya at flexible lalo na ang binti at likod.

He wants to be soft and hard sa tama at pinipiling lugar ng katawan niya.

Sabi nga niya kay Jongdae,  _ "it comes handy".  _ Lalo na kapag hinihingi ng sitwasyon.

"May schedule ka ba later? Let's grab a quick dinner nila Dae."

Ngumiwi si Kyungsoo habang tinatanggal ang gear sa paa niya. "Negative, Miss. May shoot ako after lunch para sa bagong teleserye. Nag-a-adjust pa ako, alam mo namang ang tagal ko bago ulit nagka-project."

Tumango lang si Irene ngunit may kakaibang tingin ang mga mata nito. "Type mo bago mong leading man, ano? Sino nga ba 'yon? Si Kai ba? Balita ko talented na dancer siya. Ano, Soo, magaling ba?"

Namula si Kyungsoo at siniko ang instructor niya. Kung si Jongdae ay palagi siyang sinasaway, si Irene naman ay kinukunsinti siya kapag alam nitong kaya ni Kyungsoo ang sarili.

"Hindi ko pa alam, Ate. Saan ba magaling? Umarte ba o sa kama? Sana pareho." Paghagikgik ni Kyungsoo at pabiro siyang hinampas ni Irene.

Nadinig nila ang isang pagtikhim sa kasagsagan ng paghaharutan nilang magkaibigan at isang taas-kilay na Jongdae ang sumalubong sa kanya.

"Kinukunsinti mo na naman ang alaga ko, Ayie. Pareho talaga kayong mapaglaro. Kukuhanin ko na 'to at baka kung ano na namang ituro mo rito. Male-late na kaming dalawa sa promotional shoot nitong si Soo."

"Live a little, Dae. Sayang ang ganda ni Kyungsoo kung hindi niya gagamitin. Wala namang masasaktan. Iyon lang ang sinabi ko sa kanya. Hangga't alam ng tao ang boundaries wala siyang masasaktan."

Pero napalunok si Kyungsoo nang huminga lang si Jongdae sa kanila at umiling.

_ "Wala ngang masasaktan pero siya naman ang makakasakit. What difference does it make? Hindi ko na talaga alam ang gagawin sa inyo minsan." _

__

__

_ ~ _

__

Pagkatapos ng Pilates session ni Kyungsoo ay dumiretso na sila sa isang outdoor area malapit sa isang modern na villa.

Iyon daw ang magiging vibe ng teleserye. Typical farm boy ang role ni Jongin at nag-iisang heredero habang si Kyungsoo naman ay isa sa kababata nito na matagal nang may gusto sa lalaki.

Maaga silang dumating, marahil iyon ang trademark ng  _ nation’s darling _ , ang pagiging on time at palaging may bitbit na pagkain para sa lahat ng staff.

“Kyungsoo, hindi mo na kailangang gawin ‘to. It’s just a shoot para sa special edition ng  _ Chalk _ magazine. Alam mo namang gusto talaga kayong i-build up ng management. Ngayon pa lang ay palagi na kayong trending sa social media lalo na nang ilabas na ang balita kagabi na magtatambal kayo for your comeback soap.”

Tumawa si Kyungsoo at namula, malandi siya oo pero hanggang ngayon ay hindi siya sanay sa mga papuri lalo na at galing iyon sa bagong kakilala.

“Kuya Min, ganito po talaga ako. I love spoiling the prod team, itanong niyo pa kina Kath and DJ. The last time we worked on a film muntikan nang makagalitan si Kath ng fitness coach niya kasi always cheat day daw po siya dahil sa akin.”

Bahagyang kinusot ni Minseok ang buhok niya. Ayon dito ay nauna ito sa area dahil makikipag-usap ito sa batikang photograpaher na si Chanyeol Park na madalas maka-trabaho ni Jongin sa mga shoots nito.

“Ay nako, mapasunod mo kaya ang alaga ko? Alam mo ‘yon, he always make sure na maayos ang katawan niya. May strict diet plan kasi si Ni, palaging nagwo-workout. Alam mo naman ang mga ramp models, bawal pabayaan ang figure. Buti ikaw hindi ka conscious sa katawan mo?”

Umiling ang lalaki at lihim na napangiti.  _ Hindi na siya makapaghintay na matibag ang pader na bumabalot kay Jongin para mabuksan niya ang buo nitong pagkatao. _

__

“Actually kagagaling ko lang po sa Pilates class ko. Unlike kay Jongin, hindi ko gusto maging buff, Kuya Min. Mas okay sa akin na ganito lang, flexible at curvy.”

Mukhang nahuli na ni Kyungsoo ang loob ng manager ni Jongin. Hindi na ito magdududa sa kanya at  _ mukhang _ mapagkakatiwalaan naman niya ito. Kaya lang ay mailap si Kyungsoo,  _ hindi na siya basta-basta kung magbigay ng tiwala sa tao. _

__

“Pero in fairness sa ‘yo kahit palakain ka kamo, hindi ka mabilis manaba. May nabalitaan pala ako kagabi sa ‘yo, Soo. Inaakit mo raw ang anak-anakan ko last night totoo ba ‘yon?”

Napalunok si Kyungsoo at mabilis na pumula ang mga pisngi, “K-Kuya Min naman! I was drunk last night? Kaya pasensya na kung may nasabi ako kay Jongin. H-Hindi ko po sinasadya ‘yon. Siya nga po ‘yung masungit kagabi. Nag-offer lang naman ako na kung kailangan niya po ng tulong, willing ako na tulungan siya.”

Ngumuso pa siya at kumagat-labi. Napakabilis magbago ng anyo ni Kyungsoo, ngayon ay tila hiyang-hiya na siya ngunit sa kaloob-looban ay gusto niyang magngitngit. Talagang ayaw ni Jongin Kim na magpatalo sa kanya.

“H-Hindi ko naman po alam na mamasamain niya. Hala, Kuya Minseok, baka ayaw niyo na po ako maka-trabaho.” Mabilis na nanubig ang mata ni Kyungsoo, hindi siya tatawaging  _ best actor of the new decade  _ para lang sa wala.

Inilabas ni Minseok ang pakete ng tissue at mukhang naalarma dahil sa napipintong pagluha ni Kyungsoo. “Oh my god, dear! Huwag kang umiyak, baka magalit ang manager mo sa akin.”

Pinanindigan ni Kyungsoo ang pagda-drama at napasinghot na lang. Paniguradong namumula ang mga mata niya dahil dito. Napakabilis kasing umiyak ni Kyungsoo. Hindi tuloy alam ng iba madalas kung totoo ba o  _ arte _ ang pagluha niya.

At iyon ang tagpong naabutan ng  _ prospective leading man _ niya. May mahinang tikhim ang umistorbo kay Kyungsoo at Minseok at nakita niya ang pagtalim agad ng tingin ng lalaki kay Jongin.

Hindi na sila nagkaroon pa ng pagkakataon mag-usap dahil dumating din ang styling at wardrobe team na mag-aayos para sa kanilang dalawa. Nang matapos ang halos dalawang oras ay very preppy na ang hitsura ni Kyungsoo. Mukha siyang cute at lost boy sa isang malaking villa kasama ang nag-iisang tagapagmana.

Sinabi sa kanila ang konsepto ng shoot, kailangan nilang maging komportable ni Jongin sa isa’t isa. Kailangang walang ilangan ngunit halata namang may unresolved tension sa pagitan nilang dalawa. Alam ni Kyungsoo na mainit ang dugo ni Jongin sa kanya lalo na sa nangyari noong nagdaang gabi.

“Okay, Kyungsoo, gusto kong hilahin mo ang kuwelyo ni Jongin. Mag-usap kayo about anything, ipakita mo sa camera na masaya ka at habang si Jongin ay naaaliw sa ‘yo. Make it natural, magaling kayo, naniniwala ako riyan.”

‘Yon ang utos ni Chanyeol habang sunod-sunod na ang kislap ng ilaw. Nilakihan ni Kyungsoo ang bilugang mata at para siyang nakakita ng bituin kay Jongin, gano’n ang hitsura niya ngayon.

Sunud-sunod ang click ng kamera, hindi pa rin sila nag-uusap habang si Jongin ay may maliit na ngisi sa labi.

“Okay, Kai. Gusto kong humawak ka sa baywang ni Kyungsoo. I want a softer look. Na para bang nai-in love ka. Remember, kailangang bumenta nito sa mga fans niyo.”

At iyon ang ginawa ni Jongin. Kaunti na lang ay matutunaw na ang make-up ni Kyungsoo dahil sa pamamawis at kaba niya.

“You’re good, huh? Pati si Kuya Minseok, napaniwala mo? Hmm. Gusto ko sanang matuwa kaso nabuko na kita, Soo. Anong mangyayari ngayon?”

Umismid siya at ngumuso. Pinalobo ang pisngi at saglit na lumingon sa kamera at hinatak pa lalo ang kuwelyo ng polo ni Jongin. Bumalik ang tingin niya sa lalaki na nananatiling nakataas ang kilay.

“But I was really drunk last night, Jongin. Gano’n ba talaga ang tingin mo sa akin? Malandi lang? Mabait kaya ako kahit itanong mo pa kay Mommy Maricel at Mama Sylvia. Everyone in the industry loves me kahit napipikon na sila sa galing ko.”

Lalo pang ihinaba ni Kyungsoo ang labi sa modelo, umamo lalo ang mukha niya. Para siyang isang nawawalang tupa sa hitsura ngayon. Nadidinig nila ang senyas ni Chanyeol at ginagawa naman nila ang utos nito.

“See? Nakikita mo na kung bakit ayaw ko agad sa ‘yo? Doble-kara ka masiyado, Kyungsoo. You are luring your victims sa isang tingin mo lang na alam mong hindi nila matatanggihan.”

Umiling siya at pinatalikod ni Jongin. Humalukipkip at nakangiting lumingon sa camera. Sunud-sunod ang kislap ng lente. Naitatago niya rito ang totoong siya at naipapakita ang gusto lang makita sa harap ng kamera.

“But, Jongin, behave nga ako. Lasing lang ako kagabi. Ano bang mahirap paniwalaan doon? Pati kay Kuya Minseok, sinumbong mo ako. Akala ko ba gusto mong mag-work ang love team natin pero ang sungit-sungit mo. Paano tayo magkaka-chemistry nito? Huwag mong sabihing nagseselos ka talaga kay Sehun kagabi?”

Narinig niya ang mariing paghugot ni Jongin ng hangin, “Behave, really? Ganito ba mag-behave ang isang Kyungsoo? Honey, kung gusto mong mag-work, ayaw ko ng tumitingin ka sa iba? Ayaw ko ng  _ humaharot  _ ka ng iba. Gusto kong pipirmi ka lang sa akin. Naggagamitan lang naman tayo rito, so bakit hindi pa natin sulitin, ‘di ba?”

Hindi na nakasagot pa si Kyungsoo nang sumigaw si Chanyeol na change outfit na at nakaguhit ang malaking ngisi sa labi ni Jongin.

_ Kyungsoo – 1 _

__

_ Jongin – 1 _

__

__

__

__

_ // _

__

“Ano ‘yang nasa pantalon mo, Kyungsoo? Don’t tell me nakipag-monkey business ka kay Jongin?! Ano ba ‘yan, Soo, pawis na pawis ka?” Mahinang kastigo ni Jongdae nang mag-retouch sila sa tent. Nagpapalit na rin ng outfit si Kyungsoo at mahahalata ang maliit na umbok doon.

“Dae, nakakahiya ka. Yeri, sorry, carry on. Gan’yan lang talaga siya. Pahingi na lang ako ng tubig, please.”

Umirap si Kyungsoo at itinapat ang mini-fan sa sarili. Init na init na siya bukod sa katirikan ng araw ang shoot ay parang sinisilaban siya nang dahil sa ginagawa ni Jongin.

Kahit naiinis ay inabutan pa rin siya ng manager ng bote ng tubig. “Careful, mababasa ‘yung bagong outfit mo. Ayus-ayusin mo naman ang sarili mo, Kyungsoo. Ano ba ‘yang ginagawa mo!”

“I’m sorry, okay?! Kasalanan ko ba? Nananahimik ako, Dae. I’m behaved, nakikita mo namang sinusunod ko ang bilin ng photographer tapos itong si Jongin, nandedemonyo! I’m trying to be nice. Hindi ko madaan sa santong paspasan e di santong dasalan muna!”

Napapalatak na lang si Jongdae, dinadama ni Kyungsoo kung paano paglaruan ng stylist niya ang hitsura niya. From preppy boy to soft boy dahil may individual shoot sila.

“Hindi ko na talaga alam ang gagawin ko sa ‘yo, Kyungsoo! Que horror kang bata ka talaga. Sinasabi ko talaga sa ‘yo, I don’t want you to fuck this project up.”

Ngumiti lang siya nang magaan, wala na ang mga ganitong bagay kay Kyungsoo. Oo nasasaktan pa siya miminsang pagkakataon ngunit ngayon ay masaya na siya kung tutuusin. Wala man sa kanya ang lahat, at least alam niyang sa parte ng karera ay masaya siya.

_ “Trust me, Dae. Hindi na kita bibiguin. Hinding-hindi na.” _

__

Hindi na niya nakita pa ang reaksyon ng manager at mabilis na lumabas ng tent para luminya sa susunod na shoot. Halos malaglag ang panga ni Kyungsoo at kitang-kita niya kung gaano kagaling na modelo si Jongin. De-kalibre ang aura nito sa harap ng kamera. Professional na professional at alam na alam kung paano huhulihin ang puso ng tao.

Pigil niya ang hininga sa tuwing dumadapo ang paningin nito sa kung saan siya nakatayo. Minsa’y tumataas ang kilay ngunit pinakapaborito niya ay kapag maamo ang ngiti nito. Malayong-malayo sa Jongin na nayayamot sa kanya.

Masarap din itong panoorin lalo na’t mukhang anak ng tag-init si Jongin. Mukhang paborito ito ng haring-araw dahil kumikislap ang kulay tsokolate nitong balat sa liwanag. Lalong lumalamlam ang maganda nitong mata na puno ng kapilyuhan at lalim na gusto ni Kyungsoo na malangoy.

Nagitla siya sa isang pagsiko at doon tumambad ang mapang-asar na ngiti ni Minseok sa kanya. “Uso huminga, Soo. Anong masasabi mo kay Jongin, forte niya talaga ‘yung gan’yan, ano? Proud na proud ako sa alaga kong ‘yan. Maliit lang ‘yan nagsimula dati tapos ngayon umaabot na ‘yung mukha niya sa ibang bansa.”

At sa puntong iyon ay tunay nang namula ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo habang hindi natitinag ang tingin kay Jongin. Nakakiling ang ulo nito at nakangiti sa kamera. Sunud-sunod ang kislap at ang pag-click.

Palihim na iniangat ni Kyungsoo ang telepono at kinuhanan ang masayang mukha ni Jongin. Wala na siyang pakialam kung mahuli siya nito. Gusto lang niya ng souvenir para minsan man lang sa buhay niya ay may larawan siya ng lalaki kung saan ito masaya.

Narinig niya ang hagikgik ni Minseok, “Na-charm ka na rin ba? Alam mo bang mahal na mahal ng photographer na ‘yan si Jongin. Siya talaga ‘yung naghikayat na dalhin sa ibang bansa ang mukha ng bata ko. The camera really loves him.”

At sa unang pagkakataon ay wala siyang maapuhap na sasabihin lalo na nang ngumiti nang malapad si Jongin sa lahat pati na sa kanya na may halong pang-aasar at panghahamon. Halata mong pinaglalaruan na si Kyungsoo nito ngayon.

Kaya naman malambot na lang ang tinging ibinigay niya rito, paminsan-minsan ay gusto niyang bumaba sa malapad niyang pader upang masaksihan ang ginagawa ng mga tao at gusto ito ni Kyungsoo.

_ Gusto niya ang nakikita niya ngayon. _

__

Sunod naman siyang tinawag ng photographer, pastel pink ang kulay ng damit ni Kyungsoo at inayusan din siya ng make-up artist niya para magkaroon ng mumunting  _ freckles _ sa pisngi. Hindi siya sa sanay sa ganitong hitsura. Mas gusto niya ang matapang at walang reaksyon niyang mukha o di kaya naman ay ang pagpapanggap niyang masaya.

_ Ayaw niya sa mabait niyang hitsura. Ayaw niya sa mala-anghel niyang mukha. Dahil sampu ng mga taong nabihag ni Kyungsoo ay doon din siya nahulog sa ibang bitag. _

__

__

Lumunok siya at tumungo, tiningnan ang mga bulaklak na nakakalat sa sahig, tumingin sa kawalan gamit ang kulay tsokolate niyang mata. Sinunod niya ang hinihiyaw ni Chanyeol.

Pinahiga siya nito sa makeshift bed na puno ng iba’t ibang bulaklak. Hindi siya direktang nakatingin sa kamera, malayo palagi ang titig ni Kyungsoo. Umiikot ang ulo niya at tahimik na ang buong paligid liban sa singhap at paghinga ng mga staff na kasama nila.

“Sige, Kyungsoo. Higa ka lang riyan. Jongin, halika rito. Tingnan mo, what can you say? Ang ganda niya, ‘di ba? Tingin mo mas maganda kapag iniharap natin si Kyungsoo sa araw? Mas lalong lalabas ang freckles na nakalagay sa mukha niya. God, para siyang anghel.”

Dinig ni Kyungsoo ang pagbuntong-hininga ni Chanyeol ngunit mas inaabangan niya ang ang isasagot ni Jongin.

“Yup, Chan. A beauty indeed. Angel.” Walang halong panunukso, walang halong palabok at doon na siya natakot.

Doon na siya kinabahan.

_ Dahil ayaw na ni Kyungsoo maging anghel. Hindi na kailanman babalik sa puntong iyon. _

__

__

~

Palakpakan ang pumuno sa lugar nang matapos ni Kyungsoo ang solo shoot niya. Nag-iinit ang pisngi dahil unang pagkakataon niyang tinutukan ng maraming tao. Mas komportable pa siya kung panonoorin siya sa shoots ng mga pelikula niya kaysa sa ganito.

Ngayon ay binibihisan sila ni Jongin ng parehong checkered at homey clothes. Huling frame na ito ng kanilang cover special at gusto ni Chanyeol na aarte silang para nang magkasintahan.

Hindi siya makatitig kay Jongin kahit kanina pa siya nito minamata sa gilid. Inaayos lang ng kaunti ang setting kaya naman sila nabigyan ng oras para makapag-solo.

“Ang ganda mo kanina. Sobrang lambing ng hitsura. I knew pink would suit you.” Walang halong pang-aasar sa tinig ni Jongin at nang lingunin niya ito ay may kakaibang emosyon na lumalangoy sa mata nito.

Hindi ba’t gusto niya ng ganito? Iyong makuha agad ang loob ng isang tao at pagkatapos ay hahainan niya ng kakaiba niyang  _ rules  _ sa pakikipaglapit sa kanya.

Ngayon yata ay kinakabahan na si Kyungsoo inaasal ni Jongin. Taliwas sa kung paano siya tratuhin nito nang nagdaang araw.

Kaya naman ngumiti na lang si Kyungsoo at nahihiyang nag-iwas ng tingin. “Ngayon ba, hindi na maganda?”

Dinig niya ang pagtawa ni Jongin at hindi na yata matatapos ang pamumula ng pisngi ni Kyungsoo.

“Mabait ka naman pala when you’re shy. Sana gan’yan ka na lang palagi, I’m pretty sure magkakasundo tayo.”

Ngumuso siya, may nalalaglag na tipak ng yelo sa mala-gusali niyang pader pamprotekta sa pagkatao at puso. Minsan lang siya maging mahina kaya lulubusin na niya, “Ayaw mo kapag madaldal ako? See, I told you, mabait naman ako. Masiyado ka lang judgmental, Jongin.”

Hinila na siya patayo ng lalaki at halos umusok ang tainga niya nang bumulong ito. “Gusto ko ng maingay pero sa ibang aspeto. At kaunting push pa, Kyungsoo. Saka ako maniniwalang mabait ka. Pero ngayon, sige, pagbibigyan na kita since ang ganda mo kanina. I hope you won’t mind, ipo-post ko ‘to mamaya para i-tease ang fans natin.”

Umismid siya at lumangoy na lang sa pandinig ang boses ni Chanyeol na nagbibilin ng gagawin nila. Basta ang tanging naunawaan lang niya ay dapat magmukha silang at home at mukhang masayang bagong lipat-bahay na mag-asawa.

“I-tease ang fans o i-tease ako?”

Kumibit-balikat si Jongin at kumindat, “Siguro ‘yung una talaga. Pero mukhang  _ mas gusto _ kong matutunang i-tease ka.”

Wala na siyang nasabi at lasing na lang ngumiti sa kamera. Sumandal sa balikat ni Jongin.

_ *click* _

__

__

_ *click* _

__

__

At doon natapos ang araw nila.

_ Jongin – 2 _

__

_ Kyungsoo – 1 _

__

__

__

//

“Kyungsoo, Kuya Dae, baka gusto niyong sumabay mag-dinner sa amin. Ramen lang sana near Banawe. Sagot ko.” May expectant na tingin sa mata ni Jongin at napakagat-labi si Kyungsoo. Ikalawang araw pa lang ito ng kanilang pagsasama bilang magka-trabaho ngunit ayaw niyang maging komportable dahil tiyak ay pangit ang kalalabasan nito.

“Thanks sa offer, Jongin pero uuwi na ako. May guesting kasi ako bukas nang umaga sa isang cooking show. Bawi ako next time.”

“Aw okay. What time ba? I can drop by and bring you breakfast kung gusto mo. I-I mean?”

“Sa network lang din. Studio 12. Sa cooking show ni Chef. K-Kung di ka busy siguro mga 10AM tapos na ‘yung shoot. After niyan, wala na akong schedule. Free na ako the whole day, ‘yung susunod na is ‘yung shoot ng Sa Dulo ng Hangganan.”

Tumango lang si Jongin, “I’ll text you later na lang pero sige, dadaan ako bukas. I’ll bring you a light breakfast and maybe labas tayo para  _ mas makilala  _ natin ang isa’t isa. Puwede rin tayo mag-rehearse para ready tayo sa characters natin by next week?”

Huminga si Kyungsoo. Hindi siya pupuwedeng magpadala. Alam niya ang larong ito. Alam na alam niya kung paano mahuhulog ang bida para sa lalaki at pagkatapos makuha ang nais ay mawawala ito bigla. Aarte na para bang hindi kakilala at hindi na gusto pa ni Kyungsoo na magunaw ang mundo niya.

_ Ayaw niyang masira ang mundong itinayo niya para sa sarili lamang. _

__

__

Dahil trabaho lang ito. Trabaho lang si Jongin at walang personalan.

“Okay. Sure naman akong okay lang ‘yon kay, Dae. Right, Dae?”

Tumawa lang si Jongdae sa kanila, “Of course. Punta ka lang sa studio anytime. Basta ayaw ko ng monkey business! Kayong love team kayo, wala pang simula, nangunguna na kayo.”

“Aba mabuti na ang prepared. Saka let them talk, gusto naman nila ‘di ba? Kasi bebenta kami. Kailangan naming mag-establish ng  _ pagkakaibigan _ ni Kyungsoo. Para hindi sila magduda.”

At tama nga siya. Lahat ng ito ay para at dahil lamang sa trabaho. Walang halong kahit anong malisya.

Kaya ngumisi siya, ilang taon na niya itong praktisado. Ngiting-aso, ngising demonyo, matang kaakit-akit. “Oo naman. Kailangang  _ magkamabutihan _ tayo. Sige na, Jong, Kuya Min, mauuna na kami. Kailangan nang magpahinga ng diyosa.”

Kumaway si Kyungsoo at sumakay sa kotse niya pagkahagis sa driver ng susi. Pagod na pagod siyang bumuntong-hininga. Napakahirap pagsabayin ng dalawang katauhan sa iisang katawan.

“For a moment akala ko nakikita ko na ‘yung dating Kyungsoo. So full of awe and charm at sobrang fascinated sa mga bagay-bagay. My god, kung titigan mo si Jongin parang sinabit niya ang bituin sa harap mo.”

Tumawa lang siya nang pagak at hinilot ang sentido. “Manong, daan po kayo sa Tim Horton’s. Bili po tayong kape.”

“Hindi, Mang Larry. Uwi niyo na po kami agad sa condo ni Soo. Huwag niyo hong ini-ispoil ang batang ‘to. Hindi niya kailangan ng kape. Bawal sa ‘yo. Hindi ka na naman makakatulog.”

“Dae, please. Please stop reminding me. Hindi na ba ako charming ngayon?! Mas cute naman ako ngayon kaysa sa tatanga-tanga at bobang Kyungsoo dati.”

Kinusot ni Jongdae ang buhok niya at sinandal sa balikat nito. “Of course you are more charming, cuter at mas maganda na ngayon. Mas magaling umarte at mas mahal na mahal ko. Pero I miss my baby Soo noon. ‘Yung masayang-masaya pa sa maliliit niyang projects. Kyungsoo, ayaw ko lang na makalimutan mo ‘yung kinalakihan mo. Hindi masama magbaba ng pader pero dapat ay sa tamang pagkakataon na.”

Sa huli ay nauwi lang sila na dumiretso sa condo ni Kyungsoo. Napakatagal na niyang hindi lumuluha nang totoo at napakabigat sa dibdib ng mga bagay na nadinig niya mula kay Jongdae.

_ Pero matigas ang ulo ni Kyungsoo dahil may gagawin na naman siyang mali at hindi pa rin matututunan kung paano makinig. _

~

At bago matulog ay nakita ni Kyungsoo ang bagay na guguluhin na siya simula ngayon. Mali yata na nakipaglaro siya kay Jongin Kim dahil totoo ngang pareho silang demonyo na alam kung paano sisimulan at tatapusin ang sinimulang laro.

_ KAI KIM @jonginiekim • 30m _

__

_ Prettiest flower in my garden. *rose emoji* *heart eyes emoji* *angel emoji* #soon pic.twitter.com/jsuicl61Ee _

__

_10.5k retweets_ _36k likes_

Larawan iyon ni Kyungsoo na nakatalikod at nasisinagan ang kalahati ng mukha ng araw. Sapat na para mag-speculate ang fans at shippers nila ngunit isang patikim lang dahil wala pa ngang update ang mga taga-hanga nila sa nagaganap na proyekto.

Tikom ang bibig ng parehong kampo dahil gusto nilang ma-sorpresa ang lahat ng mga tao.

Kaya huminga nang malalim si Kyungsoo bago pinindot ang  _ heart button _ . At saka isinara ang Wi-Fi at telepono. Alam niyang magugulat na lang ang madla sa masasaksihan nila kinabukasan.

Gusto talaga ni Jongin na pumirmi si Kyungsoo? Puwes hindi pa niya ibibigay ang gusto rito. Maglalaro muna silang dalawa.

_ Dahil first to fall, talo. _

  
  



	3. Scene 3, Take 1: First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Anong tinatakbuhan mo?"
> 
> Ah. Nasukol na ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. Paano niya sasagutin ang tanong na ito kung pati siya ay hindi kayang sabihin ang dahilan ng pagtakbo niya at pagtatago niya.
> 
> First Dates, First Tape, First Kiss? May magbabago na nga ba?
> 
> #KaiSooIsReal trending sa Twitter! Ano nga ba ang totoo? Tunghayan ang pag-amin sa isang pasabog at ekslusibong interview!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #TeamReeLove o #TeamRealNa
> 
> after 8 months, naitawid ko rin ang chapter na 'to. I'm so sorry sa mga taong naghihintay para rito. Yaan niyo, balik na tayo sa weekly updates nito ;)
> 
> Ano sa tingin niyo ang status nila sa pagtatapos ng chapter nito? I-comment lang sa ibaba. 
> 
> Salamat sa mga nag-rec ng sexy songs sa akin. Please enjoy this love team update!
> 
> Rated Explicit para sa lenggwahe st suggestive themes. Thanks kay Ms. Alina Baraz na inspirasyon ng update na itu ;)

_ 3 _

_ 2 _

_ 1 _

  
  


Lights, camera, action!

  
  
  


Nagising si Kyungsoo sa sunud-sunod na ring ng telepono niya at expected nang si Jongdae ang caller niya sa umaga na ‘yon.

“What?!” Paos niyang sikmat sa kabilang linya. Madilim pa sa silid maliban sa umaandap na digital clock sa pader niya. Alas-siyete pa lang ng umaga.

“Good morning to you too, Soo, my dear. Ano na namang ginawa mo kagabi? Alam mo bang sumasabog ang notifications ko sa twitter including sa ig?! Everyone was asking kung ikaw ba ‘yung picture na na-post ni Jongin last night. Seriously, what game are you two playing?”

“Ginising mo talaga ako para lang dito. Oh my god? Ano na namang problema ng tao?! Let them talk. Afterall, rumored naman na magiging love team kami. Hindi ba magandang build-up na ‘yon?”

Pinilit ni Kyungsoo na bumangon, ito ang hirap sa kanya sa tuwing tumatanggap siya ng proyekto. Nakukulangan siya palagi sa pahinga na dahilan ng pagiging pikunin niya.

"Ginising kita kasi may taping ka sa cooking show ni Chef Gyu. Malapit na ako sa unit mo, buksan mo ang pinto. Kasama ko rin si Minji. Diretso na tayo sa studio. I have coffee too.”

Umirap na lang si Kyungsoo at saka pinatay na ang telepono. Naghilamos na lang siya at inayos ang kama bago agad na binuksan ang pinto.

“Wala akong breakfast ngayon. Too tired to cook, sa set na lang siguro ako kakain. Maliligo na ba ako o sesermunan mo ako?”

Tumawa na lang si Jongdae at inabot ang mainit na kape sa kanya. “Gumayak ka na, dear. Umaasa ka ba talagang dadaan si Jongin at bibigyan ka ng breakfast?”

Namula lang si Kyungsoo habang sumisimsim sa mainit na kape. He remembered their cute exchange last night. Sobrang charming ni Jongin kapag ginugusto nito at delikado si Kyungsoo kapag patuloy sa kagaganito ang ka- _ love team.  _ Hindi pa nga naman nagsisimula ay naapektuhan na siya nang sobra.

“H-Hindi ‘no! Wala lang akong time magluto, oh come on, Dae. Dapat ay hindi na ako tumatanggap ng small projects kapag weekend. Gusto ko na lang humilata sa bahay. Kailangan ko ng pahinga.”

Lumabi si Kyungsoo ngunit alam niya ang tingin na iyon ni Jongdae. It’s too early to conclude pero mukhang masaya ang manager sa nakikitang progress niya. Hindi na sinusubsob ni Kyungsoo ang sarili sa trabaho at kaya nang alagaan nang higit na maayos ang sarili.

“Ngayon lang naman ‘to, Soo. Next week naman bakante na ang schedule mo pero after that, magsisimula na ang shooting natin. At huwag ka nang malungkot diyan, nag-text si Jongin. Hindi mo yata alam na mag-pinsan sila ni Mingyu, dalhan ka raw niya ng breakfast. Sa akin pa talaga nagpaalam. Mukhang nagpapalakas.”

Hindi siya dapat namumula o kinikilig na lang ng basta ngunit nag-iba ang tahip ng dibdib ni Kyungsoo. Natatakot siya na hindi niya maintindihan, napakatagal na rin ng panahon na may nagpadama sa kanya ng ganito. At masiyadong mabilis kaya ayaw niyang pagkatiwalaan ang sariling mukhang magiging patanga-tanga na naman sa sitwasyon.

“Maliligo na ako saglit. I just want a fresh look, Minji. Ayaw ko nang maraming make-up. Dae, may session ba kami ng derma ko next week? Puwede bang sa Monday para naman before mag-taping, maayos ang hitsura ko?”

Tumango na lang ang manager niya at nakitang nagsulat na ito sa memo kit nito. At hinayaan ni Kyungsoo ang sariling lumipad ang isip, umaasang sa pagbuhos ng tubig ay malinis na rin ang anumang gumugulo sa kanya.

Ngunit kahit anong kuskos at buhos ay hindi mawala ang pakiramdam ng pusong umiikot sa dibdib.

  
  
  


_ “Kaya naloloko ka kasi tanga ka. Hindi ka bagay sa industriya na ‘to.” _

  
  
  
  


//

  
  


Sinalubong si Kyungsoo ng bulto ng fans na piniling mag-guest sa cooking show ni Chef Mingyu. Matagal na siyang nililigawan ng production team dahil sa napababalitang hilig ni Kyungsoo sa pagluluto ngunit aaminin niyang ito ang side niya na hindi niya ipinakikita sa iba. Baka kasi gamitin ng mga tsismoso ang mga ganitong bagay laban sa kanya.

“Good morning, Direk. It’s so nice to finally meet you po. I bought coffee for the whole team. Kuha na lang po kayo.” Magalang na bati ni Kyungsoo sa direktor ng programa na si Yixing. Agad siyang nagustuhan ng team at nakapagpalagayang loob na rin silang dalawa ni Mingyu na mukhang makakasundo niya sa pagluluto.

Ganito ang buhay ng isang  _ nation’s darling _ . You have to live up sa expectations ng mga tao at ng fans sa mundong ginagalawan mo. Kailangan maingat ka sa kilos,  _ prim and proper _ sa mata ng publiko. Dahil isang mali mo lang, tiyak na kung anu-anong panghuhusga na ang makukuha mo.

_ “Start na tayo, Kyungsoo, Mingyu? Standby in 10.” _

  
  


Nagsimula nang rumolyo ang programa, magaan ang shooting maliban sa maiikling breaks in between pati na rin sa mga maliliit na kuwentuhan sa set. Doon napagtanto ni Kyungsoo na malayong-malayo si Jongin sa pinsan nito. Mas mabait si Mingyu, mas palangiti at mas bukas sa saloobin. Hindi siya nahirapang pakisamahan ang lalaki. Marami itong kuwento tungkol sa personal na buhay, sa pagluluto at sa mga alaga nitong aso.

Masarap itong kausap kaya natural na natural ang galaw nila sa set.

“So Kyungsoo, i-share mo naman sa mga fans mo kung kailan ka natutong magluto at ano ang paborito mong lutuin sa bahay niyo?”

Matamis na ngumiti si Kyungsoo habang tinitimplahan ang sweet and spicy grilled pork na putahe sa episode na 'yon.

"Matagal na akong nahihilig sa pagluluto. Before pa ako ma-scout ng network, lagi na akong tumutulong sa bahay lalo na kapag nagluluto sa kusina si Mama. I'm sure nanonood siya ngayon. Hi ma, am I doing good po ba?"

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at napalunok, matagal na siyang hindi umuuwi sa bahay nila. Hindi na rin sila nakakapag-usap ng butihing ina sa napakaraming dahilan na ayaw na niyang isipin.

Ngunit paminsan-minsan ay hindi niya maiwasang mangulila kaya lang ngayon ay si Jongdae na ang  _ tinuturing na pamilya  _ ni Kyungsoo ngayon.

“Close kayo ng mama mo, Kyungsoo? Wow, that’s nice! Bihira ko lang malaman ang gan’yang mga bagay.”

Tumango siya at excited na nagkuwento kay Mingyu, siguro nga paminsan-minsan ay masarap na ibaba ang pader mo para sa mga taong tingin mo ay hindi ka naman kayang saktan. Ganito sana ang mga taong gusto ni Kyungsoo na palaging makasama ngunit malupit ang mundo ng industriya, kakaibang uri ng mga ka-trabaho ang kinakailangan mong pakisamahan para lang magtagal ka.

Hindi naman sa pagiging plastik o ano pero wala ka namang choice kundi ang umintindi at maging mabuting tao.

“So mag-share ka naman, Kyungsoo. Ano ang paborito mong lutuin kapag nasa unit ka. I believe you’re living on your own na, ‘di ba?”

"Hmm paborito kong lutuin ay mga lutong-bahay. Sinigang, kaldereta, kare-kare, adobo gano'n. Mahilig din akong magluto ng pasta at mag-bake. Pero minsan, nag-e-experiment din at may times na nagdadala ako sa set lalo na kapag first week ng filiming ng mga sarili kong luto. Gusto kong ma-feel nila na homey pa rin ‘yung vibes. Alam mo naman, masarap palaging makauwi sa tahanan."

Nagkatinginan sila ni Jongdae mula sa malayo at lumambot ang ngiti nito sa kanya, hindi ito ang panahon para magkutkot ng nakaraang sugat kaya kumurap si Kyungsoo at ibinalik ang tingin sa niluluto.

  
  


Marami pa silang napag-usapan ni Mingyu. May hawig ito kay Jongin ngunit hindi magpakapareho ang ugali ng dalawa. Di hamak na mas mabait at mas  _ soft  _ si Mingyu, malambing ang ngiti kompara sa pinsan nitong nuknukan ng yabang at presko.

"Balita ko makaka-trabaho mo ang pinsan ko sa isang teleserye. Kumusta naman? Hindi ka ba niya pinahihirapan?"

As if on cue ay pumasok si Jongin sa studio habang puro papuri ang namumutawi sa bibig ni Kyungsoo patungkol dito.

"Medyo masungit lang talaga siya sa umpisa, I guess I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed that day kaya kami nagkapikunan noong una. Pero ‘yung photoshoot namin is maayos naman. Sana makasundo ko siya in the long run lalo na’t bagong sa panlasa ng viewers ang gagawin namin."

Sinalubong niya ang tingin ni Jongin at nakataas ang sulok ng labi nito. Pinigilan niyang huwag mapairap dahil preskong-presko na naman ang lalaki at napaka-guwapo sa suot nitong puting T-Shirt at isang jeans.

"O nandito pala siya. Hi Kuya! Nice to see you around."

Pinokus sa camera si Jongin at kumaway lang ito bago bumalik kina Kyungsoo at Mingyu ang atensyon.

Makalipas ang ilang in between breaks at pagre-retouch ay natapos din ang shooting. Pinatikim sa mga piling fans na nakapasok sa taping at sa staff ang niluto ni Kyungsoo. I-e-ere ang episode sa susunod na weekend.

"Sa ating bagong-bagong love team, ano ang masasabi niyo sa mga viewers natin?"

Last drop na ito ng filming at magkasama silang tatlo, nasa gitna si Kyungsoo ng dalawang naglalakihang lalaki. Inanyayahan na rin kasi si Jongin dahil magandang publicity rin daw iyon para sa kanilang dalawa.

"Ikaw muna Kuya Jongin?"

"Well maraming salamat sa lahat ng sumusuporta sa akin, sa mga humihiling ng isang teleserye kaunting tiis na lang. We can't wait to share the good news sa lahat na sigurado akong gugulat sa inyong lahat. Tutok lang din kayo sa cooking show ng guwapong-guwapong pinsan kong si Chef Mingyu."

There's this certain charm at aura na tanging si Jongin lang ang mayroon, napapaisip tuloy si Kyungsoo kung masasaksihan pa ba niya ang mga iyon sa susunod nilang pagkikita o sadyang hindi talaga niya kayang tibagin ang yelong bumabalot dito.

Sunod ay lumipat ang tingin ni Mingyu at Jongin sa kanya kaya agad na namula ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo, “Kagaya nga ng sabi ni Kai, kaunting tiis na lang ay makikita niyo na rin ang inihanda namin para sa inyo. Maraming salamat sa mga staff ni Chef Mingyu at naimbitahan ako sa show na ito, lastly kung gusto niyong malaman ang recipes na ginawa namin don’t forget to follow Chef Mingyu sa kanilang facebook, ig and twitter page at pati na rin ako at si Mr. Kai Kim.”

Kiming tumawa si Kyungsoo at pagsilip niya sa gilid ay may malambing na ngiti sa labi ni Jongin habang nakatitig sa kanya, isang tikhim tuloy ang nagpatigil sa  _ sweet _ nilang moment.

Dasal ni Kyungsoo na hindi makasama iyon sa final cut dahil sigurado siyang magkakaroon na naman ng speculations tungkol sa kanya. 

_ Ayaw na niyang maulit ang nangyari noon. Ayaw na niyang masira ang sariling inalagaan niya sa loob ng napakaraming taon. _

  
  


“Bueno, mukhang may moment na ang lovebirds natin dito. Maraming salamat, Kuya and Kyungsoo. Tutok lang kayo every weekend dito sa Saturdays with Chef Kim Mingyu.”

_ “And cut!” _

  
  


Tumunog ang clapper at masayang nagpasalamat muli si Kyungsoo sa lahat, nararamdaman at napapansin din niya na nakabuntot si Jongin sa kanya. Pinipilit niyang huwag kabahan dahil sa pag-akbay nito sa kanya.

“Chef, maraming salamat. Sana next time makasama ako ulit dito, I’d like to learn more cooking recipes mula sa ‘yo. For sure, matutuwa ang Mama ko kapag nalaman niyang may bago na akong alam na lutuin.”

Tumawa si Mingyu sa kanya, mukhang gustong-gusto nitong napag-uusapan ang tungkol sa skills nito sa pagluluto. "That's good to know, dahil diyan mag-share ako ng sarili kong gawa na cookbook sa iyo. I'll email you the copy, if may mga tanong ka sabihan mo lang ako. We can schedule cooking classes para sa iyo. May discount for you, Kyungsoo."

Ngiting-ngiti si Kyungsoo at narinig niya ang pagbuntong-hininga sa set. He may be cold and aloof at times ngunit kapag gusto niya ang isang tao ay lumalabas ang dating malambing na siya. 

_ Oh how he missed those times. _

  
  


"Ehem. Siguro naman isasama mo ako sa mga pagluluto na 'yan, Soo?"

Siniko niya si Jongin at tumawa rito, "Apparently, according kay Mingyu, baka makasunog ka ng bahay kapag hinayaan kita sa kusina," Tumingkayad siya at pinisil ang pisngi ni Jongin, "Next time isasama kita sa unit at malutuan ka ng specialty kong sinigang para mabawas-bawasan naman 'yang pagda-diet mo. Para kang hindi napapakain nang maayos."

Nakita niyang tila lahat ay nakatingin sa kanila, at ganoon din si Jongin. Mukhang gulat na gulat sa ginawa ni Kyungsoo. Para tuloy siyang na-estatwa kaya naman agad na umiwas si Kyungsoo ngunit hindi siya pinayagan ni Jongin na lumayo dahil hinawakan ng lalaki ang palapulsuhan niya.

"Thanks for being nice, Gyu. Mauna na kami ni Soo, labas tayong tatlo minsan, my treat."

Naging abala na si Mingyu sa pakikipag-usap sa mga staff nito at agad namang lumapit si Jongdae sa kanila, "Retouch lang ako, Jongin. Saan ba tayo pupunta ngayon? Do Ii have to wear formal ba or kahit ano lang?"

Ngumisi si Jongin at hinagod siya ng tingin, "Huwag ka nang mag-retouch, maganda ka pa rin naman kung 'yon ang gusto mong marinig mula sa akin. Pagpapawisan ka rin mamaya."

Nanuyo ang lalamunan ni Kyungsoo nang kumindat si Jongin, "Bilisan mo. Breakfast tayo in 5 minutes. Kuya Dae, okay lang bang hiramin ko for the whole day si Soo?"

Hindi na narinig pa ni Kyungsoo ang usapan dahil dire-diretso na siya sa dressing room at base sa ngiti ni Minji at sa namumula niyang pisngi, mukhang alam na nitong naungusan na naman siya ni Jongin.

  
  


_ Jongin - 3 _

_ Kyungsoo - 2 _

  
  


~

  
  


"Ang sinasabi ko lang, no monkey business. Ikaw pa naman, napaka-rupok mo. Kyungsoo sinasabi ko sa iyo, anytime na ma-feel mong baka may mali na tatawagan mo ako."

Nag-spray si Kyungsoo ng pabango at nagsuot ng cap, pinalitan na rin niya ang suot na damit dahil masiyadong formal iyon. He opted to wear a white shirt with tight fitting skinny jeans.

Tumawa lang siya kay Jongdae, “Yes, ‘Tay. Pero seryoso, wala ka pa rin bang tiwala sa akin? Dae, hindi na ako si  _ 18 years old Kyungsoo. _ Kaya ko na ang sarili ko. Saka kung may gagawin man akong mali, sigurado akong  _ magugustuhan  _ ko ‘yon.”

Ngumiwi si Jongdae sa kanya habang nag-a-apply si Kyungsoo ng lip balm, “Oh my god, Kyungsoo! Don’t scare the poor model. Kabago-bago lang ni Jongin sa acting scene, maawa ka nga sa bata! I’m telling you, seryoso ako sa mga sinasabi ko. Umayos ka, sasapakin kita. Maghihintay ako sa unit mo, magwawala ako kapag hindi ka umuwi.”

Humalakhak lang si Kyungsoo at pinisil ang balikat ni Jongdae, “Kaya ko ang sarili ko, Jongdae. Breakfast lang ‘to at para mas makilala ko si Jongin. Alam mong gagawa lang ako ng mali kapag gusto rin ng kasama ko. Huwag kang mag-alala uuwi ako.”

Kasabay niyang lumabas si Jongdae at nag-aabang na si Jongin habang abala ito sa pakikipag-usap sa manager nitong si Minseok.

“Jongin, alas nuebe iuwi mo ang alaga mo. Huwag niyong pasakitin ang ulo namin ni Min. Magwawala ako, hindi ako nagbibiro.”

Namula na naman si Kyungsoo nang hagurin siya ng tingin ni Jongin mula ulo hanggang paa, “Masyado mo namang ginalingan, Soo. Balak mo akong akitin, ano?”

Tinaas niya ang kilay at ngumisi, “Bakit, naaakit ka ba?”

Nilaro ni Jongin ang labi nito saka nagkibit-balikat bago siya hinapit sa baywang, “Uuwi ko ‘to, Kuya Dae. Pero baka hindi na siya buo.”

  
  


Hinila na niya palabas ang lalaki dahil sigurado siyang hihiyaw na si Jongdae at mukhang aatakihin na sa puso.

  
  


//

  
  


Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung anong nangyari basta’t pagpasok nila ng kotse ni Jongin ay bigla na lang naghugpong ang labi nila. Nilaro ni Kyungsoo ang batok nito at hinatak ang buhok upang maglayo sila sandali.

“Binigyan ba kita ng permission na halikan ako? I thought hindi ka nakikipaglaro sa kagaya ko?” Sinipsip ni Kyungsoo ang ibabang labi ni Jongin bago pinakawalan ito. Nilagay niya ang daliri sa pagitan ng bibig ni Jongin na binigyan nito ng isang kagat.

Suminghap si Kyungsoo at tinitigan nang maigi ang mata ni Jongin na nagbabaga sa pagnanasa.

_ “Fuck. You are so pretty.  _ Kanina ko pa ‘to gustong gawin. One more kiss, please at tatahimik na ako.” 

Matamis siyang ngumiti bago humalik sa pisngi nito, “We’ll play by my rules. Drive. Breakfast ko muna. Pag-iisipan ko kung papayag ako. Parang hindi ka masarap humalik.”

Nanlaki ang mata ni Jongin sa kanya bago pumisil ang kamay nitong prenteng nakapatong sa hita ni Kyungsoo, “The fuck are you talking about, Soo? You kissed me back, huwag kang magpanggap.”

“Dahil wala akong choice. Matagal na akong hindi nahahalikan, so thank you. You need more practice, Mr. Kim.”

Mukang uusok na ang ilong ni Jongin kaya tumawa na si Kyungsoo. Pikon pala ang isang ‘to, napailing na lang siya sa sarili.

“Bilis na. Mamaya i-a-assess ko ulit ang  _ skills  _ mo. Sa ngayon, breakfast muna.”

  
  


Sumandal si Kyungsoo sa upuan nang tuluyan nang humarurot ang sasakyan sa malawak na kalsada. Sinuot niya ang shades bago pumikit. Hindi niya aaminin na nanginginig pa rin ang mga tuhod niya pero mamamatay muna siya bago aminin iyon kay Jongin.

  
  


~

It was a moment of weakness pero at least ay hindi iyon sa parte ni Kyungsoo. Iyon ang naiisip niya habang kumakain sila ni Jongin ng brunch. Hindi nito masalubong ang mga mata niya lalo na nang pagapangin niya ang mga paa paakyat sa mahahaba nitong binti at saglit na tumigil sa bandang tuhod ni Jongin.

Panay lunok ng lalaki at halos malaglag ang pasta na isusubo na nito. 

Itinago ni Kyungsoo ang ngisi sa ilalim ng coffee cup niya.

"Masarap, Jongin?" Tanong niya rito.

"H-Ha?"

Tumawa ni Kyungsoo at kinagat ang labi. Nakita niya ang pagsunod ng mata ni Jongin sa mukha niya, "The food, Jongin. Dinala mo ako rito parang hindi ka nag-e-enjoy. Nakakahiya sa staff, binabantayan ka nila oh. Gutom ka ba? Gusto mo ng dessert?"

  
  


Umawang lang ang labi nito. Ngayon lang niya nakita si Jongin na tulala at mukhang wala sa sarili. Para itong hibang na nakatitig sa kanya.

It amuses Kyungsoo so much. So isang  _ halik  _ lang pala ang katapat ni Jongin. 

"Ang sungit-sungit mo sa akin noong nakaraan. Ang sabi mo hindi mo gusto ang mga tipo ko tapos ngayon nakatulala ka na, I'm telling you, bawal ka ma-in love sa akin."

"Fuck you." Walang kagat ang tinig ni Jongin, namumula ang mga tainga nito at ngayon na lang yata natawa si Kyungsoo nang ganito.

Sumayaw ang mata niya sa pagkaaliw dahil sa lalaki.

"Swerte mo. Hindi pa tayo nagfi-film ng first scene natin nakahalik ka na sa akin. Who would've thought? Si  _ Kai Kim _ , nagandahan sa akin? Is it the thighs, Jongin?"

"Kyungsoo, shut up, will you? Ayan, para lumaki lalo ang ulo mo. I find you really pretty habang nagluluto kayo ng pinsan ko kanina. You looked so happy. And you're too sweet. Inaasahan ko na ang sinigang mo para sa akin."

Its Kyungsoo's turn to blush, "Bolero! Kapag nagsimula na ang taping. Lulutuan kita pero bawal mahulog. Ano. Saan tayo susunod?"

  
  


~

Dinala siya ni Jongin sa pagmamay-ari nitong maliit na dance studio for kids. Doon nakilala ni Kyungsoo nang husto ang co-star niya na hilig talaga nito ang mga bata at ang pagsasayaw. 

_ Jusko. _

  
  


Ngayon na lang ulit hinayaan ni Kyungsoo ang sarili na makapasok sa buhay ng isang tao. Usually kapag ganito na ang teritoryo ay kumakalas na siya.

_ Yes. Prim and proper siya. Pero alam ni Kyungsoo at lahat ng taong dumaan sa buhay niya na kapag laro, laro lang. _

_ Kapag walang strings, wala talaga. _

__

_ He's not 18 and naive anymore. _

  
  


"So dinadala mo ba talaga ang mga dates mo rito sa lugar na 'to?"

Inabot ni Jongin sa kanya ang isang pint ng ice cream habang nakaupo sila sa opisina nito.

"Honestly?My family, si Kuya Min lang ang may alam nito and other model friends tapos ikaw. Huwag lalaki ang ulo mo, but you looked so genuine kanina sa cooking show. Bigla ko naisip na dalhin ka na lang dito. That's it."

Kumibit balikat si Jongin, he looked tense already.

"Akala ko ba ayaw mo sa akin?"

"But you looked so pretty today. I hate that you turn me on so much. Kyungsoo, please? Kiss me."

Tumawa lang siya bago naupo na lang sa kalungan nito at pinagdikit ang labi nila. Matamis ang halik at nilamon ng bibig niya ang mga buntong hininga at daing galing kay Jongin.

  
  


" _ Fuck _ . I cannot stop, Soo. Sabi ko allergic ako sa kagaya pero hindi mawala sa isip ko 'yung ngiti mo. Gusto kong maniwala na  _ anghel _ ka talagang nagkukunwari lang na demonyo," Hinaplos ni Jongin ang pisngi niya bago tumungo ang mukha nito sa leeg niya at doon sumipsip, "Anong tinatakbuhan mo?"

  
  


Marahas niyang hinila ang mukha nito at narinig niya ang daing ni Jongin. Naglaro ang malanding ngiti ni Kyungsoo na matagal na niyang paraktisado, "You have to earn the answer to that question, Mr. Kim. Come on, let's kiss some more bago tayo umalis."

  
  
  


_ Mababaliw na si Kyungsoo. Hindi pader ni Jongin ang natitibag niya dahil siya ang unti-unting nilulusaw nito. _

  
  
  
  
  


_ "I'll give you the whole world. Kung ayaw mo na mag-showbiz, aalis tayo rito." _

_ Drunk in love and naive 18 year old Kyungsoo believed that shit. _

  
  


_ At anong nakuha niya? Broken heart at sirang self-esteem. Hanggang sa natagpuan siya ni Jongdae. _

  
  
  
  


Namaga ang labi ni Kyungsoo at halos malukot na ang mga suot nilang damit sa tindi ng gigil na nararamdaman ni Jongin sa kanya.

"Sasagutin mo na ba ang tanong ko?"

Pinitik niya lang noo ni Jongin bago humalik sa pisngi nito at tumayo na sa kandungan ng lalaki, "Next time. I don't open up during first dates, Jongin."

Humalik ito sa pangahan niya bago siya hinila palabas. Mukha namang naunawaan ni Jongin na isang tough cookie to crack si Kyungsoo.

  
  
  


"So I guess lahat ng galit mo sa akin ay sexual tension lang at halik lang pala ang katapat?"

Umungol si Jongin nang mag-hazard ito sa tapat ng building ng unit niya, "God. You're fucking pretty pero ang yabang-yabang mo rin. Okay fine, halik lang ang katapat ko. Now umakyat ka na at baka mapagalitan ako ng manager mo. Don't forget to eat your ramen at i-share mo kay Kuya Dae, okay?"

Umirap lang si Kyungsoo at tumawa, "Okay, Daddy. Huwag kang masyadong madaldal. Alam ko nang you like me too much."

"Shut up, Kyungsoo."

  
  


Humalik siya sa tungki ng ilong ni Jongin bago nag-iwan nang malambing na halik sa malambot na labi nito.

"I'll see you next week. Huwag mo ako masyado ma-miss. Text me if you need anything, Jongin."

  
  


Hindi na niya nahintay ang sagot nito at lumabas na sa kotse ng lalaki. Nalalasahan pa rin ang masarap na halik at bango ni Jongin.

  
  


_ Nalintikan na si Kyungsoo. _

  
  
  


_ Kung nasermunan siya ni Jongdae sa markang nakakalat sa leeg niya ay hindi na iyon pinansin ni Kyungsoo dahil nakatanggap siya ng mensahe mula sa isang unknown number. _

  
  


_ I'm home. :) _

_ Thank you, Soo. _

_ -Jongin _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Kai Kim tagged you in a post. _

  
  


_ KAI KIM @jonginiekim • 10m _

_ Fun nights and sunset with an angel. thank you, @dokyungsoo :) _

  
  


_ [Photoset: Si Kyungsoo na sinusubukang hindi tumawa habang kumakain ng Ramen at side profile ni Kyungsoo habang nakasilip ang ulo sa labas ng bukas na bintana ng sasakyan ni Jongin] _

  
  


_ Lumaglag na ang ulo ni Kyungsoo sa antok at wala sa sariling ni-like at ni-retweet ang post ni Jongin bago nag-reply dito. _

_ Kyungsoo @dokyungsoo • 1m _

_ @jonginiekim ❤❤❤ thank you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bugbugan tayo sa twitter, @jongsoonshine. sigawan niyo ako rito please!!! thank you, cookies to everyone who still reads this fic hahahahahaha. Ito ang tunay na bold na may sakitan.

**Author's Note:**

> dating gawi, gusto kong malaman ang inisyal niyong reaksyon at komento para mapagbuti at mapaayos ko pa lalo ang fic na ito!! :) share your thoughts and violent reax wahahaha. everything will be appreciated!! <3
> 
> bisitahin din ako sa twitter, @fullsunjihan para makipagsuntukan, handa ako palagi! maligayang holidays!! <3 :D


End file.
